Les étoiles brillent
by Summerspell
Summary: OS. Où avait-on trouvé toutes ces étoiles ? Les astres ? Ses larmes ? Ses sentiments ? Son amour ? Emma ? Oui, où avait-on récolté toutes ces étoiles...? Rating M soft.


_**Les étoiles brillent**_

 **...**

Elle était là, les fesses posées sur le sol, la tête tournée vers les étoiles à regarder le ciel.

Il faisait nuit, Régina n'avait pas froid pourtant, elle frissonnait. Son cœur battait vite aussi, sans doute était-ce cela que bon nombre de gens nommaient chamade. Car oui, cet organe palpitant en son sein, animant la vie au travers de ses veines était bel et bien en train de frapper vite et fort, des soubresauts qui n'en étaient pas pour autant douloureux. Bien au contraire.

La jeune femme passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux ébènes avant de décaler son être vers la gauche, cherchant à entrer en contact avec ce corps chaud, installé à ses côtés. Ce contact qui depuis près de trois mois lui était nécessaire et vital, doux, chaleureux et rassurant. Protecteur. Un contact qui ne manquait pas de l'éveiller en plein sommeil pour lui pointer, comme un doigt en plein milieu de la figure, l'absence de l'être aimé lorsqu'elle passait certaines nuits seule. Un contact dont elle ne se lassait pas, qu'elle avait besoin de sentir et ressentait dans chacune des fibres composant son enveloppe charnelle.

Un contact qui la faisait se sentir bien, pleine et entière. Heureuse et amoureuse.

La brune sourit, tournant le regard vers celle qui était aujourd'hui sa compagne. Et, une fois de plus, elle ne dit rien. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se contenta, le cœur gonflé par les sentiments nombreux, intenses, immenses qu'elle lui portait de la scanner de la tête aux pieds.

Elle était blonde et magnifique, elle était souriante, et belle. Et, Régina ne put empêcher son sourire de s'élargir lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Emma où, au travers du verre de ses lunettes, elle put lire dans leur fond clair toutes les merveilles que recouvrait le monde. Celles de jadis et d'antan, celles d'aujourd'hui et de l'instant, celles d'un avenir qui promettait renversant.

Elle se colla davantage à elle, glissant son bras sous le sien pour lui attraper la main, liant leurs doigts dans un tendre toucher et, tandis qu'elle laissa son pouce courir contre la peau douce de celle ayant capturé son cœur dans une délicieuse caresse, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« Mes pieds me font mal, » lança soudain Emma, rompant le cours de ses pensées. Et le plaisant silence qui s'était installé.

« Comment ça se fait ? » Questionna Régina dans un sourire perplexe, resserrant la prise qu'elle avait sur sa partenaire pour lui marquer son soutien par ce geste.

« Je porte les nouvelles chaussures que nous avons achetées cet après-midi. »

« Ah. C'est malin. »

« Oui enfin, ce sont surtout les chaussettes que tu m'as prêtées qui sont trop courtes. Le frottement contre ma peau est douloureux. »

« Es-tu en train d'insinuer que ceci est de ma faute ? »

La blonde émit un large sourire espiègle.

« Tout à fait. »

« Et puis quoi encore. »

« Alors ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Comment comptes-tu te faire pardonner ? »

« En quel honneur ? »

« Car je l'ai décidé. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

Le regard d'Emma se fit plus intense qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Que je t'aime ? » Affirma-t-elle dans un faux questionnement.

« C'est un bon argument. »

« Je sais. »

« Vantarde ! »

« Je sais. »

Les deux femmes se sourirent. Et, dans la noirceur de la nuit que seul éclairaient quelques lampadaires disséminés de-ci de-là, les premières gerbes de couleur se dirigèrent, dans de longs sifflements, vers les hauteurs du ciel.

Le feu d'artifice venait de débuter.

Régina serra la main de sa compagne dans la sienne alors que, pleine d'admiration et d'enthousiasme, elle retenait son souffle entre chaque déploiement de lumière. Remerciant silencieusement Emma par un tendre baiser sur la joue d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de s'installer à l'écart de la foule, un peu dans les hauteurs, en haut des escaliers menant à la base de loisir, non loin de cette rivière dans laquelle, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elles avaient toutes deux trempé les pieds.

Les corolles d'étoiles scintillantes, rouges, bleues, vertes, multicolores qui, par milliers d'éclats redescendaient en pluie sur la terre s'enchaînèrent dans la nuit. La brune n'avait pas le temps de les voir repartir que déjà, de nouvelles flèches s'élançaient vers les étoiles, conquérantes et flamboyantes, semblant presque sauvages.

C'était leur premier feu d'artifice ensemble.

Collées l'une à l'autre, le monde sembla se dérober. La brune n'avait encore jamais rien ressenti de tel. Elle se sentait bien et sereine et amoureuse et libre et… aimée. Emma était là, partageant la vie à ses côtés, l'accompagnant jour après jour pour lui prouver qu'elle était un être capable d'être aimé. La brune ferma les yeux pour respirer à plein poumons le bien-être qui l'entourait et profiter pleinement de cet instant, unique, qu'elles étaient en train de partager.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fut bien vite captivée par les lèvres de la blonde venue se coller à son oreille pour lui souffler, dans un chuchotement empli de désir et d'ardeur :

« Tu es tout pour moi. Ma joie, mon bonheur, mes envies, mon rire, mon sourire… La reine de mon cœur détenant les clés de mes sentiments. Je t'aime. »

Le cœur de Régina manqua un battement et, son esprit sembla inerte pendant de nombreuses secondes. Incapable d'aligner la moindre pensée cohérente, d'exprimer la moindre phrase, d'émettre le moindre mouvement. Elle était fixe et immobile et, ses yeux assistaient à un spectacle grandiose, une sorte de miracle qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Un miracle qui s'embruma de larmes, faisant scintiller d'autant plus la nuit.

Où avait-on trouvé toutes ces étoiles ? Les astres ? Le feu d'artifice ? Ses larmes ? Son bonheur ? Sa joie ? Ses sentiments ? Son amour ? Emma ? Oui, où avait-on récolté toutes ces étoiles ? Les avait-on trouvées dans le ciel ? Étaient-elles tombées sur terre ? Les avait-on ramassées pour ensuite les relancer tout là-haut ? Pour les faire scintiller en cette nuit, en cette soirée, leur soirée… Des étoiles retombant comme un baume réparateur dans les limbes de son cœur, des étoiles qu'Emma avait disséminées çà et là pour refermer les plaies qui s'étaient dans le passé abattues sur son être. Ces étoiles qui brillaient dans le fond de ses yeux chaque fois qu'elle posait le regard sur la blonde, sa blonde, Emma, son Emma.

Et, alors qu'elles échangèrent un baiser passionné, toutes ces couleurs sur l'horizon ! Le ciel illuminé ! L'eau de la rivière dans laquelle elles se reflétaient ! Vives et rayonnantes ! Ces éclats sifflant dans toutes les directions ! Ces bruits de tonnerre ! Claquements raisonnant dans le ciel nocturne !

En son cœur, Régina sentit des fontaines de lumière déversant à leur tour des milliers de fines particules brillantes, alimentant le ciel étoilés. Ça coulait au travers de ses veines comme de la pluie concentrée. Mais de la pluie, loin d'être mouillée et froide. Elle était chaude et brillante et lumineuse et la brune savait qu'elle était amoureuse. Réellement et profondément amoureuse comme cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé.

Elle frissonna de plaisir avant de se pencher vers Emma pour lui retirer ses chaussures, les échanger avec les sandales, pratiques mais élégantes, dont elle avait revêtu ses pieds pour la soirée.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

La brune colla deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

« Chut, dépêchons-nous de rentrer. »

Elle se redressa ensuite avant de lui attraper les mains pour l'aider à faire de même tandis que les tourbillons de feux se déchaînaient dans le ciel.

« Régina, ma chérie, ce n'est pas fini… »

La brune se stoppa pour figer son regard dans le sien.

« Emma, mon cœur, j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour. »

La blonde déglutit en s'éloignant sans demander son reste, finissant même par guider la brune dans le dédale des rues les entourant, la tirant par le bras, cherchant à regagner au plus vite leur chez elles.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda la voix joueuse d'Emma en retirant sans ménagement le débardeur de sa partenaire, vêtement qui semblait la gêner.

« De quoi ? » Questionna Régina entre deux baisers passionnément fougueux, cherchant à retrouver ses pensées, son souffle et son esprit.

« Tu souhaites que je te fasse l'amour ? »

« Je le veux. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Il semblerait. »

Sourire glorieux, bien malicieux.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

Le ton employé par Emma était des plus espiègles, son regard, joueur, et, le petit pincement de lèvres exprimant le désir qu'elle esquissa ne purent que plaire davantage à la belle brune. Pourtant, elle décida de répondre avec sérieux à ce nouveau faux questionnement.

« Tu m'as laissée sans voix tout à l'heure sous le feu d'artifice, » commença-t-elle en recevant million de petits bisous dans le cou.

« Ce n'était pas mon but, » répondit Emma poursuivant consciencieusement ce qu'elle avait entreprit en traçant une longue traînée de baisers de son cou à son oreille, venant se déposer sur sa joue pour ensuite trouver ses lèvres.

Régina répondit à son baiser, communiquant à son aimée le désir qui l'animait avant de passer la main dans la blondeur de sa chevelure, pour finalement répondre :

« Je le sais mais les sentiments que je lis et découvre chaque jour en toi font battre mon cœur chaque fois plus vite. »

Sa voix, devenue chaud chuchotement poursuivit :

« Ce que tu m'as dit est plus que beau, tu es merveilleuse. Tu combles un vide que j'ai toujours eu en moi. Depuis que tu es pleinement dans ma vie je me sens entière, je respire et vis. »

La brune scella de nouveau ses lèvres à celles, rosées et envieuses d'Emma puis les reporta sur son cou. Elle mordilla légèrement cette peau tendre et reprit après avoir remonté sa bouche près de son oreille :

« Tu es la femme de ma vie, celle qui depuis notre rencontre me fait rêver d'une vie à deux. Tu fais de mes rêves d'enfant une réalité pleine et entière. »

Elle se tut, laissa l'émotion la submerger et balança avec une sincérité profonde et émotionnelle :

« Je t'aime. »

Silence. Temps mort. Émotions grandissantes animant leur corps de désirs soutenus.

La brune fixa ensuite son regard pénétrant dans les yeux, beaux et clairs et vifs et intenses, de sa compagne qui, depuis quelques secondes n'effectuait plus le moindre geste.

« Mon amour est tien, » reprit la brune avant de replonger ses lèvres vers les siennes en la poussant direction leur chambre.

Elle guida la blonde jusqu'à pouvoir la pousser dans le lit, laissant son dos entrer en contact avec le matelas. Déboutonnant, méthodiquement, les uns après les autres chaque bouton de cette chemise à carreaux qu'elle lui avait, avec goût, offerte quelques jours plus tôt. La brune sourit en chevauchant Emma, souhaitant, en cette soirée, mener la danse.

La blonde contrairement à son habitude se laissa faire sans lutter, elle appréciait suivre le rythme de sa partenaire qui, il fallait le dire, était des plus entreprenantes ce soir. Elle laissa Régina l'embrasser comme si elle était la dernière bouteille d'oxygène restant sur cette terre, alimentant l'envie et l'excitation qui ne cessaient de menacer son corps. Et, bien malgré elle, la première étincelle de passion éclata lorsque la brune, soudainement, mordilla sa lèvre supérieure sans ménagement. Lui retirant un léger cri de plaisir alors que la respiration des deux jeunes femmes était forte et saccadée, haletante et déraisonnable. Erratique.

Les émotions de Régina n'étaient plus que lave en fusion, son corps était chaud et sensible, terriblement sensitif. Et, lorsqu'elle Emma entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser sa langue rencontrer la sienne, elle chercha parmi les étincelles qui animaient son être à lui transmettre toute l'affection qu'elle lui vouait. Se laissant bercer par les gerbes, flamboyantes, des sentiments qui l'animaient. Leurs langues valsèrent en mesures irrégulières, suivant la cadence passionnelle des premiers baisers envieux.

Elle aimait Emma, plus que tout au monde et, par-delà le grondement de son cœur, les étoiles d'ardeur illuminant son être, la fraîcheur de la nuit qui commençait à filtrer par la fenêtre entrouverte, les deux jeunes femmes s'offrir tendresse et passion, elles firent l'amour sous l'agitation de ce qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre.

Régina après un énième baiser enflammé laissa la blonde se redresser, appréciant avec peu de discrétion cette langue qui vint subitement taquiner sa poitrine, entrecoupé de suçotements et de quelques morsures bien placées. De fièvre et d'ardeur. D'ivresse et de dévotion. De convoitise et d'attachement. De passion amoureuse.

« Tu es à moi et je suis tienne, » affirma la blonde dans l'affection grandissante lorsque, une nouvelle fois, leurs regards se croisèrent.

La brune acquiesça.

« Mon amour, » finit-elle par répondre entre deux caresses, « je t'aime, tu le sais, le vois et le ressens. »

Stop. Elle se figea subitement, dominant une nouvelle fois de son corps celui de sa blonde. Un baiser.

« Je t'aime, voilà si longtemps que j'attends de vivre ce que nous avons aujourd'hui. »

Deux baisers.

« Ce moment où tu remettrais ton cœur entre mes mains, laissant, pour mon plus grand bonheur, mes doigts câliner ta douceur. »

Trois baisers.

« A jamais je veux prendre soin de toi. »

Baiser sur la joue.

« Tu fais aujourd'hui pleinement partie de ma vie. »

Puis sur l'autre joue.

« Reine de mon cœur. »

Le front.

« Maîtresse de mes sentiments. »

Le nez.

« Mon amie, mon amour, mon amante, mon avenir… »

Le regard qu'elles partagèrent en cet instant était intense et flamboyant et lumineux et sensuel et désireux et aimant et, pleinement amoureux.

Régina ne put se contenir davantage. Laissant ses sens la guider, ses lèvres, sa langue, ses doigts, son corps parcourir celui d'Emma, animée de cet engouement dont sont dotés les cœurs étoilés par la passion.

Corps et âme, en cette nouvelle nuit, elle se livra une fois de plus à Emma, son Emma. Cette blonde, cachet de son devenir, l'alliée de ses prochaines aventures. Et, dans l'apogée des sensations du plaisir, celles guidant le corps vers la satisfaction pleine et entière, la jeune brune comprit, sans trop savoir ce qui sera chaque matin, qu'aujourd'hui, elle voyait le ciel par les yeux d'Emma. Et qu'il en serait de même demain.

Régina se cala contre le corps nu et chaud de sa compagne avant de sombrer, un sourire parcourant ses lèvres, dans les limbes du sommeil. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre des jours prochains.

* * *

 _Me revoici, après quelques mois d'absence dûs à l'agitation du court de ma vie, avec un court OS assez guimauve je l'admets, que certains éléments de cette même vie m'ont inspirée. **J'espère que la lecture vous plaira**. Et, je compte vous retrouver rapidement je l'espère avec le prochain chapitre de "quelques grains de sable" ou d'autres OS qui sait ? Suivant l'inspiration qui animera mon esprit. **Merci de votre lecture, vraiment.**_

* * *

Merci également à **Not gonna die** pour avoir pourchassé toutes mes petites fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire.


End file.
